Magic Bound
by Ivrin Vinkari
Summary: On hold. Immense overhall in progress.
1. Chapter One: New Beginnings

Magic Bound

Chapter One: New Beginnings

"Are you sure sister? There is surely some p-" the midnight mare managed to get out before being cut off by a bright white mare, the elder sister.

"Luna, no pony is fit! This is needed! Now, I just have to find a suitable fellow..." The white mare looked over the pedestal, looking for the right person for the task at hand.

"Celestia, stop!" Luna yipped as she jumped up and down. Quickly she pointed at a human with brown thick, long hair, his eyes almost black yet still brown. His skin lightly tanned, but mostly light. A heart full of love and compassion, but with the passion to keep those dearest alive. "He's... cute." She blushed softly whilst giggling. Celestia coughed a little and let out a small blush. Smiling she nodded

"His heart is strong, just like Twilight and the other Elements. He's perfect." she chuckled "And you're right, he is cute." Celestia's horn began to glow. Soon, they would have they're Champion...

**. . .**

"FUCK! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" cried out a teenager, grabbing his flannel jacket.

"You better hurry Justin!" chuckled his friend James.

"See ya!" Justin called out, already out the door hurrying to his bike. He had casually left it in the front yard for easy access to get home. "My dad is gonna kill me." Justin muttered as he picked up his bike and got onto it. Furiously, he began to pedal, causing his back tire to spin out, but none the less leaving James' house. Justin sped down the street, his bike zipping along the neighborhood, it began to glow with a soft gray light. "What in the-" he said to himself as his bike disappeared in a bright flash of light. "HOLY SH-" And when the light died away, the street was just as it was a second ago, minus Justin and his bike.

**. . .**

"-IT" finally finishing his sentence, hitting a marble floor followed by skidding across. Not too far from Justin was his bike, in a sad pile of gears and twisted metal. "My bike!" He whimpered slowly getting up, his body aching everywhere. The teen then grabbed his shoulder and groaned in pain.

"Don't worry about that now." cooed a feminine voice.

"You won't need it." called another voice, sounding younger than the first. Justin clutched his right hand and turned around.

"Just who do you think you a-" his words died in his throat, as he took in what his eyes were seeing. In front of him were two mares. One, a pasty white with a gently flowing multicolored mane. The mare was quite tall and had wings and a horn. It also had a sun emblazoned on it plot. The other mare was slightly shorter than the other, but just like "pasty", had wings and a horn. She was dark blue, and her mane look like it was made of the fabric of space, also gently waving in the still air. The sparkles, he presumed, were stars. And emblazoned on her plot was a crescent moon against an inky black sky. "Oh my god..." Justin muttered to himself. "I-I must be dreaming! There is no way you two are REAL!" he said as be backed away, somehow tripping over himself in the process. He winced in pain, injuries plus falling equals not good. "Owwww..." he groaned. Both mare rushed over.

"Celestia, this is your fault!" Luna said to her older sister, her horn glowing a light blue.

"I'm so sorry! Look at me, please keep focused." Celestia said in sad voice, her horn glowing a pale gray.

"What, you think I'm gonna black out?" Justin chuckled softly as both the Princesses placed there horns on his body, magical aura surging through him.

"Are you mad?"

"Not at all." he smiled as the pain began to fade away. "But whatever you're doing it making me feel better." Celestia and Luna both smiled as they knew that he was healing.

"Just a few more seconds, okay?" Luna said cheerfully.

"You're a brave little solider." Celestia cooed as she ruffled his hair. And just like they promised, they were done, pulling away from the human teen.

"You sounded just like my mother... voice and everything!" Justin smiled, slowly rising to his feet.

"Really? Well that's odd." Luna chuckled.

"All better?" asked the pasty white mare.

"Yeah" the teen replied stretching his shoulder. He looked around. Past the mares was a throne. "_Ah that makes sense, a queen and her daughter, but where is the king?_" Upon further inspection there was not a second throne. "Excuse my queen, but where is the king?" Justin asked. Celestia gave him a questioning look.

"I am not a queen, I am a princess, and there is not a queen, nor a king. Luna, the mare with us, is my sister. She and I rule over Equestria."

Justin smiled. "Well its nice to meet you, your majesties." he said bowing.

"Please, no need to be formal." smiled Celestia. 

"As you insist, but may I ask another question?"

"Go ahead" said Luna.

"I have nowhere to go now. What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry we already have that figured out."

"Uh-huh..." Something felt odd.

"You will be going to Ponyville, a town not far from here, and will be staying with my student, Twilight Sparkle." said the white mare.

"And when will I be leaving?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"I guess that would be now then."

"I'll be back, Luna keep our guest company." Without another word, Celestia walked off down a huge hallway, which for all Justin knew, was the only way into the throne room.

"So... You're a princess?" Justin asked Luna trying to strike up a conversation. He was never too good with strangers.

"Yeah... I am..." Luna replied, also feeling the awkwardness of the moment. She too was inexperienced with others.

"Hey um... the palace is in a city right?"

"Yup..."

"Whats the name of the city?

"Canterlot."

"Ah I see..." Justin began to think once again. He did notice marks on the princesses rumps, and this did interest him..

"Luna, the mark on your rump, what is it? I have never seen anything like it." Luna smiled, his curiosity was cute.

"That is my cutie mark, a cutie mark is a marking you get when you find out what your special talent is. You do have one, right?" Justin smiled.

"If I did I'd show you, as where I'm from cutie marks don't exist." Luna gasped

"They don't exist?!"

"Yup." Justin said more interested in the topic. "So what's your special talent?"

"I control the night, it is my creation. And my sister controls the sun." Justin's eyes widened slightly.

"You created the night? Are you like a god or something?!"

"In a way yes, I'm thousands of years old." Luna sighed. "But everypony just ignores my creation." Slowly the teen approached her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, I thank you for the night." Luna blushed hard. She looked away trying to hide it. "Please... I want to see your face." Luna blushed more as she looked back at Justin. Her blush a light blue.

"Do you really like the night?" She had a hard time trying to look at him.

"Yes I do, and I thank you for every part of it, the stars, the planets, everything." said Justin being true to his heart. Luna then hugged him and sobbed softly. "Shhhh, its okay."

"Thank you so much, you don't even know how much it meant when you said that!" cried Luna, tears of joy falling down her cheek.

"I bet there are plenty of ponies that feel the same as I." Justin cooed softly.

"Are you sure?" She asked, questioning him

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure, for all you know they could be right under your nose."

"You're right." said Luna as she hugged Justin. After that Celestia returned.

"I trust you two had a good time?"

"We both did." Justin and Luna said in unison.

"Good, the chariot will be here shortly." Justin nodded "And what is your name?"

"My name is Justin. And I presume you want me to do something for you since you're giving me a home."

"Ah straight to the point, think of me as a teacher." Celestia smiled. "I have an assignment for you, while you're in Ponyville make some friends!" Justin chuckled softly.

"Alright that sounds good. Anything else?" 

"That is all"

"Okay." And just then, two pegasi guards came into the throne room.

"Celestia, the chariot has arrived." The first guard announced.

"Thank you. Please escort our guest Justin to the chariot."

"Of course, your highness." The guards looked at the teen. "Follow us, sir."

"Well I guess this is bye for now." Justin bowed respectfully.

"I'll come visit you, okay?" Luna said with a sad tone

"Okay, I cant wait till then and what about you Celestia?" 

"Definitely!" She said cheerfully. 

"Well then, off to Ponyville!"

"Come on lets go" called the guard. Justin smiled and waved goodbye to the princesses as he left with the guards. To the chariot which would take him to his destination. A small town, full of crazy ponies!

**. . .**

"Whoa..." I said as I took in the landscape. It was gorgeous, if only home was more like this. I can't believe Canterlot is situated into the side of a mountain. A fucking MOUNTAIN! That is the most bad ass city ever! Yet even though it looks like a fortress city, the visible part of the city is mostly the palace, which is none the less beautiful. I also have a feeling that I know this place from somewhere, I just can't seem to place my finger on it.

"We're almost to Ponyville!" called one of the pegasi pulling the chariot. "Miss Sparkle will be there for you."

"Thank you lads." I called back, the pegasi looking around, taking in the the whole area. Slowly, the town came into view. It had a mostly medieval look to it, yet it was full of color, quite the opposite to what medieval structures were like back home. It seemed to be a normal, town. That thought was quickly destroyed as we passed a building that seemed to be made entirely of baked goods. And before I knew it, we had landed in front of a giant tree with a balcony and a door on its trunk. I was really starting to like this town.

**. . .**

Justin got off the chariot and smiled. "Hey, thanks for the ride you guys." he said gratefully.

"No problem, it was our pleasure." they nodded back. "Now if you excuse us we have to be getting back to the palace" and then they flew off, back to Canterlot. Justin looked around and sighed. "Where is this Twilight person Celestia spoke of?" There was no sign of life anywhere. "Might as well sit down and wait I guess." and so he did. A few minutes after, the sound of a door opening, then closing came about accompanied by the 'clip clop' of hoof steps.

"Hello, are you Justin?" called a female voice. The teenager got up and turned around. This mare had a lavender coat. Her mane purple with a stripe of lighter purple going down the middle. Resting next to the stripe, was a horn. She was average sized like the rest of the ponies Justin had saw so far, excluding the princesses.

"Yes I am, and you must be Twilight." Justin smiled. "Nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too." She smiled back "Come on, let's go inside before Pinkie sees you."

"Wait, who's Pinkie?" Justin asked as they both proceeded to go into the tree house. The interior mostly consisted of bookshelves with a small table tucking in the corner, complete with an ink and quill. "Oh my lord... You live in a library?"

"Yup!"

"An intellectuals heaven..." She chuckled.

"I already read every book here."

"Every book?!"

"Yes, every book."

"Heh, just how I like them, smart" Justin chuckled softly to himself.

"Hm, what was that?" Twilight asked.

"Oh... nothing, just thinking out loud." Justin replied with a grin.

"Okay then."

"And by the way, who is Pinkie?"

"I'm surprised you haven't met her yet, she's always the first pony to say hello to somepony new." She chuckled. "Pinkie is a friend of mine."

"Ah I see, I'll make sure to stay hidden then." both Twilight and Justin laughed.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"TWILIGHT! I KNOW THE NEW GUY IS IN THERE! I WANNA MEET HIM!" cried out a female.

"Oh god that must be her!" Justin looked around. "Where do I hide?!"

"You don't!" smiled Twilight. "She'd find you anyway."

"God help me," he gulped.

"Come on in Pinkie." called Twilight. The door burst inwards as a pink blur flew through, pinning Justin to the ground. The wind was knocked out of him, but as he regained his breath he was able to take a look at the pink hurricane that had knocked him on his ass. She was literally a pink mare. All pink. Even her frizzy mane was pink. Her cutie mark was a bunch of balloons. A party pony. 

"Isn't this exciting! Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited– well, except for that time so I saw you fly into town and I went-" Then the mare dramatically gasped "-but I mean really, who can top that!" Then she squee'd and Justin followed up with an "WHAT THE FUCK?!" face. "OH are we making funny faces! I love to make funny faces! SEE!" Then she unpinned the poor teen and started making faces. Seeing the opportunity, he got up and ran to hide behind Twilight.

"HOLY MOTHER OF PICKLES! WHAT IS THAT!?" Justin screamed pointing at Pinkie.

"Mmmm I love pickles!" Pinkie said rubbing her tummy. "Hey! Pickle-barrel is a funny word" She then started to say the word pickle-barrel over and over again. _HOW DOES SHE BREATHE?!_

"That is Pinkie, too much for you?" Twilight managed to say while laughing.

"YES, TOO MUCH! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE VIA PINK FLUFF BALL!" Twilight began to laugh harder. 

"Oh my Celestia! That is just too funny!" She fell down laughing on the floor. "This is just too much!"

Pinkie stopped mid pickle-barrel and looked at Justin. "You thought I was going to kill you?" Pinkie asked in a sad tone.

"No, I thought I was gonna die from breathing air." Justin responded sarcasticly. Pinkie fell onto her haunches and looked like she was going to cry as her hair seemed to deflate.

"You don't like me..." She held her head low. Suddenly the feeling of fright filled Justin, like he had seen this before from somewhere. He walked over to the shell of a former mare and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting that."

"Really?" She replied with a somewhat hopeful tone in her voice.

"Yeah." Justin said as he rubbed Pinkie's back. "I guess that should be a note to myself on how not to make friends" he pulled away from her. "Now turn that frown upside down, I can't stand to see a 'friend' sad." and as if on que her hair inflated and she started jumping up and down.

"Yay! I made a new friend Twi!" called Pinkie. Twilight stood up and smiled.

"Well that's great Pinkie Pie!"

"Pinkie Pie? Well isn't that an odd name." Justin said softly.

"Oh what's your name! I forgot to ask! I need to know it so I can throw you a-" Then pinkie took in a large breath. "PAAAAAAAAAARTY!" she screamed.

"Ow my ears!" Justin said covering his ears. "My name is Justin, and it's nice to meet you Pinkie"

"I'm sorry for yelling, I'm just so excited! Now I gotta run! Party to plan! BYE!" And then the pink mare zoomed off in a blur.

"..." Justin stayed silent.

"Justin?" asked Twilight.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Justin yelled out. And, for the second time today Twilight found herself on the floor laughing.

**. . .**

"So only the princesses and unicorn ponies can use magic?" asked Justin as he read a book on pony biology. "I was expecting, you know, maybe a rare case were a pegasi or earth pony had magic talents."

"Well actually there have." Twilight trotted over to the human sitting down looking over his shoulder. "Only a few cases have been recorded, yet there is still not enough evidence to prove it." Justin closed the book and looked at his friend.

"I'd would love to learn magic, if it was possible."

"Maybe we could run a few... tests." Twilight smirked.

"_Oh god it's Portal all over again!_" Justin thought to himself. "As long as cake and death is not involved I'm all for it!"

"No you're not going to die... and why cake?"

"Never mind, just forget it. Let the testing begin?"

"Yes let's begin!" Twilight said as began to walk to a door, probably to the basement. Nervously, Justin got up from the floor, placing his book were he had been sitting and followed Twilight. Her horn glowed the same lavender color as her coat as the door opened. Magic. "Come on, all my testing equipment is in the basement." Justin gulped. The pair began to descend into the basement. Justin gazed around the room as he took in the softly simmering contents of test tubes. The multitude of scales and sensors which crowded the room. The walls hung with maps and graphs aplenty.

"I'm surprised they don't think you're a mad scientist with all of this." called Justin as he finally made it onto the floor from the steps.

"Why would you think that?" the lavender mare replied.

"Just look at all of this!"

"So much technology for you to take in?"

"Actually, yes."

"Well then" Twilight point to a chair "sit down in that chair. Then I'll begin to run the tests, but before I do I must warn you I kinda have to put you to sleep for a little bit." This scared Justin more

"F-Fine..." he replied, walking over to the chair and taking a seat.

"Nighty night for now, okay?"

"Okay..." And then everything went black.

**. . .**

"Ughhhh..." Justin groaned "What the hell happened?" Twilight was jumping up and down in joy.

"I can't believe it, he has the potential to use magic! Oh I must tell Celestia at once!"

"Twilight..." he groaned again.

"Justin? You're awake already?"

"Yeah" Groggily he pulled himself out of the chair, he was struck by a nauseating sense of vertigo as he stumbling into a wall. "Ow."

"Are you okay?"

"Just a bit dizzy." Justin groaned. "I think I'm gonna take a walk." slowly he stumbled over to the steps and proceeded to leave. Twilight still focused on her discovery.

"I still can't believe it." she said to herself pondering over the results. "I better start writing that letter." Just like Justin she went up the step leaving the basement, closing the door behind her. "Spike!" she called out. Nothing "Spike? This is important!" Still nothing. Twilight grunted and walked up the staircase that lead to her living quarters. "Spike?" She looked around. Nobody there except a note pinned to the basket sized bed of her dragon assistant. "What's this?" she began to read the letter

_Dear Twilight,_

_If you need me I'll be at Rarity's helping her out a bit,_

_Also tell me when that new pony comes to town. I'll show him the ropes._

_Oh and by the way Rainbow Dash came by while you were sleeping,_

_she wants to hang out. Well anyways I'm at Rarity's._

_Love, your Number One Assistant,_

_Spike the Dragon._

"I should have known." She smiled to herself. "Celestia... can wait. I might as well go see RD." Twilight proceeded to leave, going down the stairs and leaving the library house.

**. . .**

Justin casually walked around the small town of Ponyville, receiving unwanted attention. That's what happens when you're the only one of your kind in a foreign world. And all that attention only worsened his already bad interactions with complete strangers. Being shy was the worst thing possible when making friends. Off in the distance was a small schoolhouse, the children playing outside, most likely recess. He decided to ignore that area as much as possible, he could actually end up going there, seeing he is not educated about this world. Justin eventually decided to go away from the schoolhouse, he wanted to find that building that looked like it was made out of food.

"Okay, so I tried going that way and that way, so I should try going this w-"

"LOOK OUT!" cried a mares voice.

"Wh-" A blue blur hit him right in the gut, causing him to cough up blood. "FUCK!" Justin screamed in pain, clutching his stomach. He was surprised he didn't die, but he probably would soon.

"Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod!" stammered the voice. The sound of trotting coming closer. What Justin saw, was what he thought was beautiful. She was a female Pegasus mare. Her coat a light blue, her mane striped with the colors of the rainbow. The mares cutie mark was a cloud with a multicolored lightning bolt. "Please stay with me! Please!" tears formed in her eyes. "Don't die!" She was obliviously worried and scared. She had never hurt somebody on accident so much that it would bring them to death's door. Slowly, the pain began to subside. Oddly enough, Justin felt fine. He questioned everything, how was he fine?! He must have internal bleeding... yet wouldn't that cause pain. Slowly he tried to get up, but the wind was defiantly taken out of him.

"What are you talking about, I just need a breather." Justin said taking in deep breathes. He tried to get up again, this time he was successful. Near death experiences were no stranger to him. "It still hurts..." Justin muttered wiping the blood from his mouth.

"But... how..." the tears dripping from her cheeks. Ponies started to gather.

"I don't know, but it hurts like a bitch." The ponies that started to gather gasped. "Oh excuse me, I don't see you in pain. I could have died!" They all became quiet.

"How the heck did you live? I must have been going over a hundred miles per hour!"

"As I said, I don't know. Maybe Twi has an answer?"

"You know Egg Head?!" 

"I presuming that's a pet name, but yes I do- GRAW! FUCK!" Justin fell on his knee. The rainbow mare quickly helping him up. "T-Thank you, what's your name.

"Rainbow Dash." Just then a memory sparked.

"The fastest flier in Equestria, Now I'm even more surprised I'm not dead!"

"You know me?"

"No, I don't, I just... I can't explain, It's just like I knew it."

"Odd. Now let's get you to Twi."

"Sound good to me." Rainbow and Justin walked to Twilight home, well... more Justin limped with the added support of RD. Yet on the way they found the mare they were looking for.

"Ah, I see you met Justin RD!" Twilight called out running over.

"Yeah aboooout that..."

"More like almost killed me, I might be dying as we speak" Justin chuckled, but then clutching his stomach in pain.

"What happened?!"

"I kinda flew into him as I was practicing a new trick..." 

"WHAT!" She looked at Justin. "You're still alive?!"

"I dunno how."

"It could be the magic that's healing you."

"What?!" Both Justin and Rainbow Dash said in unison.

"Justin, when I finished the tests, I found out that some of the magic energy flowing through you was healing you from a previous injury."

"Ah that makes sense!" Justin smiled "Celestia saved me again."

"Okay, now I'm confused? Tests, magic, involvement with Princess Celestia, what's going on?!" RD asked, questioning everything so far.

"Well we both can't explain it, but I wanted to see if I could use magic. So we did some tests and well... yeah. As for Celestia, she saved my life." Justin replied.

"Really? Awesome!"

"Now let's get Justin to my place, he needs to rest. He's going to need it for Pinkie's party." Twilight said.

"So he met Pinkie? Has he met the others?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure he will at the Party." And so Twi and RD brought Justin back to the library. He was able to get into the guestroom bed with the help of his two new friends. As soon as his head hit the pillow, the exhaustion from his wounds took over and he fell into a deep sleep. He would need all the energy he could get in a few short hours, when the party begins. It was sure to be a night filled with excitement.

_

**Well its finally fucking DONE! I'm back! For people who like the old I'm sorry. For the new thank you for reading. I know this is a big change, but it was needed. And I know it wont be as good as the first, but it natural. Thank for reading everybody. Please comment and review (if you feel like it :D). And I would also like to thank my editors who supported me with this big change. I hope you all stick around. Because I'm revin up this engine, and I'm ready to supply! **

_**Hey everyone, Tech here. Just wanted to say how happy I am for all of your support with the story. You guys are what makes this possible.**_

_**Stay brony my friends~**_


	2. Notice: Please Read

**Sup guys! I've decided, yet again, to overhaul the story. After re-reading the first chapter I saw a major flaw. It was too Mary-Sue. I dont like Mary-Sue. So, to the best of my abilities, I am doing a complete overhaul of the story and what its about. I will be taking suggestions and characters to put into the story. Yes, your OC can make an appearance in the story. The main reason that I haven't been working is well, school. School takes out a really big portion of my mind and LITERALLY drains of my creativity. Try being in a English Class where you have to write a novel. If any of you need to contacts me you can add me on skype or email me. Until then I will continue working and what not. I'm sorry I have had you waiting for nothing. I hope you all can understand. I will put the story on hold for now so I can revise the story and plot it out. Thank you all for reading so far and I honestly hope you stay.  
>Yours Truly,<strong>

** Justin Spencer.**

**Skype: guntzishbeast**

**Email: fallingskys12 at gmail**


End file.
